warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Quick Thinking
| rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }} Quick Thinking is a mod that uses the Warframe's residual energy pool as an emergency buffer to prevent death whenever a player drops to 2 Health. Stats Notes *Stacks with for a total of 300% efficiency. *The Warframe's Armor and any sources of damage reduction will still reduce incoming damage and as such, the amount of energy drain. *While under the effects of Quick Thinking (2 HP and losing energy instead), strong hits will cause the Warframe to stagger. Be wary, as repeated strong hits can effectively stun-lock you in place until you die. Weak hits will not induce this effect. ** drastically reduces the stagger duration, allowing one to avoid being stun-locked. *Damage taken while Quick Thinking is in effect does not count as taking Health damage; as such, and do not convert incoming damage into energy, and and do not trigger their effects. *Quick Thinking has the lowest priority of all death prevention effects, such as ' or 's passives or . Only after all other means of preventing lethal damage are exhausted, Quick Thinking will start draining energy. *Works on self-inflicted damage. *Ability Efficiency has no effect on the amount of energy lost while under the effects of Quick Thinking. *Due to Hildryn's unique mechanic of using her shields to power her abilities instead of having an energy pool, this type of mod does not work with Hildryn. Tips *Using or is more or less a necessity to take full advantage of Quick Thinking. *Using Zenurik school's Void Dash upgrade Energizing Dash is very useful for keeping your energy and thus your effective health up. * aura can also help regain lost energy. *This mod is a good defense against damage that bypasses shields, such as Toxic damage or Slash procs, which can take down a player by surprise. *Quick Thinking works exceptionally well with , as she can spam for an endless supply of energy. * helps recover health and energy orbs, and the mod itself works well with because of this. *This mod also works well with due to the Rift Plane's ability to restore energy, as well as his increased energy pool. *Magnetic procs, such as those from an Ancient Disruptor or Sensor Bar, will instantly drain energy to 0 for several seconds, rendering this mod useless during that time. Also, and will not replenish energy if a portion of health is lost during a Magnetic proc. *If a single attack is sufficiently strong enough to kill in one strike, the player will enter bleedout immediately and not lose any energy. This is to avoid wasting energy, as the player would've been killed regardless. Trivia *Prior to , it could be combined with , to convert energy to health for your Warframe many times in a row with 96% efficiency. Patch History *Reduced the frequency that Quick Thinking can stagger lock a player. This is actually undoing a bug fix where Quick Thinking wasn't staggering players as often as it was intended to, but this is the new intention now! Essentially Quick Thinking is back to the way it was pre Update 21. *Fixed the Quick Thinking Mod not properly taking damage reduction into account before removing energy from a Client. *The 14.6.0 fix resolves issues where Rage + Quick Thinking gave effective permanent invulnerability because energy was being added to pool that was never dealt to player. With this change in mind, the combination of Rage and Quick Thinking may seem less efficient as before due to no longer giving effective invulnerability. The scope of this change is being monitored to ensure the usefulness of these Mods as a combination. *Fixed Quick Thinking not working as described or intended. *Increased stagger threshold and made stagger only occur on big hits instead of on accumulated damage; this should prevent situations where Quick Thinking would save you only to let you get knocked down and killed again. *Reduced effectiveness of the interaction between Rage/Quick Thinking mods to prevent indefinite immortality in all game modes. *The Quick Thinking mod no longer saves you from suicide damage. *Added missing mod card image for Quick Thinking. }} See also *Attributes * , another mod with the same functionality. es:Mente rápida de:Schnelles Denken ru:Быстрое мышление Category:Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Update 10 Category:Vazarin Mods